uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bike Ride
'''The Bike Ride '''is the 9th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 113th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Pizza Steve keeps a secret from the gang. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Jackie *Mart Mart Floor Associate *Nameless Man with Sunglasses *Rosie *Cab Guy *Nameless Guy with Stiff Hair *Mikey Plot Uncle Grandpa opens up from the elevator to tell his friends good news, he appears before them in a biking outfit, Uncle Grandpa that this is going to knock their socks off, especially Pizza Steve. Mr. Gus wants to know what it is and Pizza Steve becomes skeptical, Uncle Grandpa tells them that they're going on a bike ride at the beach, with bright sun, cool ocean breezes, sweet waves, and bikinis. Pizza Steve is ready for the bike ride as he's on his speed cycle and states that he's gonna own that beach, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that no motorized vehicles are allowed and only two wheel pedal bikes and this gets Pizza Steve anxious saying he's comfortable without his speed cycle. Mr. Gus believes that this sounds amazing as it'll give him an opportunity to show off his beach bod, Uncle Grandpa believes that they've been working hard and in 10 minutes they're going to pedal away from all their troubles. In his room, Pizza Steve is having a meltdown crisis about something and continues to panic, his secret shame hidden from all these years and it's training wheels, Pizza Steve worries that the other's will know he can't ride a bike with two wheels and declares himself as a weenie. Uncle Grandpa knocks on his room telling him that he's got 7 minutes and 34 seconds till bike time and he can't wait, Pizza Steve states that he can't wait either, he then gets into action and prepares to take off the training wheels and gins the courage to try and ride the bike. Pizza Steve balances out and believes that he can do it, he then imagines himself riding his bike on the beach and performing cool bike tricks. He imagines people lined up to see him in action and that they find him to be very amazing, Uncle Grandpa points out Pizza Steve's amazing bike riding skills and he continues to do more awesome tricks. Pizza Steve then looses balance and control, he then gets launched off his bike and skids across the concrete as the people laugh at him. Pizza Steve then comes to his senses and wonders what will happen if the entire beach community finds out that Pizza Steve can't hold himself up on a two wheeler and he can't let that happen. Uncle Grandpa then continues to knock on Pizza Steve's room saying he has 2 minutes and 37 seconds left, he then shakes his room hoping to see Pizza Steve impress them on the boardwalk and it'll be amazing, Pizza Steve tells him that he won't let him down. Pizza Steve continues to panic and wonders that if today the entire world would know if he's a complete fraud, he worries that his life will be ruined thanks to the bike and wonders what will his friends think. Pizza Steve then imagines that his friends will mock him for not learning how to ride a bike with maniacal laughter and this makes Pizza Steve freak out. Pizza Steve believes that there's no escape for him all because of the bike, he then gets the idea to smash his own bike so he wouldn't have to go on the bike ride, he puts on glasses, grabs a mallet and begins to smash his bike into pieces. Uncle Grandpa tells the others that Pizza Steve will be out in a minute and then they'll head out, Pizza Steve then pops out from his room and Uncle Grandpa is happy to see him and asks him if he's ready to have an awesome bike ride, Pizza Steve stops him to say that he won't be able to join them on the bike ride and lies about somebody breaking into and busted his only set of two wheels, Uncle Grandpa is shocked and Pizza Steve apologizes that he can't come along. Mr. Gus explains that they aren't using their own bikes for the bike ride. Mr. Gus then explains that they're renting from Mikey's Bike Rentals, the best place to rent a bike on the beach, he then tells Pizza Steve to pick out a good bike. Pizza Steve becomes very shocked and he tries to tell the others something, Uncle Grandpa asks him what is it and Pizza Steve tries to explain that he doesn't know how to ride a bike and Uncle Grandpa states that he understands completely and he believes that Pizza Steve is so excited to go on the bike ride that it brought him to tears. Pizza Steve is confused and Uncle Grandpa picks him up and comforts him while he explains that he'll feel better when he's pedaling with joy. Pizza Steve continues to whine as they approach the bike rental. Everyone is enjoying the bike ride even Pizza Steve as the bike is a four person bike and Pizza Steve doesn't need to use the pedals at all. Pizza Steve states to make way for the best bike rider this side of the pacific none other than PIZZA STEVE! Trivia *This episode's quote is "Everybody stand up and scream!". *The way Pizza Steve was riding Uncle Grandpa in the title card was a similar way Uncle Grandpa was being ridden in Driver's Test. *The beach doesn't allow motorized vehicles on the beach. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall in the episode stating how many minutes they have left, when he's actually stating how much time they have left for the episode. *This episode uses music from Vacation. *Pizza Steve's secret is that he doesn't know how to ride a bike without training wheels. *Even Pizza Steve himself thinks that he's a complete fraud. *Running Gags: **Everyone besides Pizza Steve getting excited for the bike ride. **Pizza Steve having a meltdown and predicting what will happen if everyone finds out about his secret. **Uncle Grandpa banging on Pizza Steve's room to notify him how much time is left. **Pizza Steve imagining doing cool tricks on his bike. **Pizza Steve saying "The horror..." *Errors: **When Pizza Steve is lying in his bed, the ceiling fan is over him, in the next scene the ceiling fan is not over his bed. **When the bike appears in Pizza Steve's sunglasses, the pedals on the bike are missing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Aired Episodes